


【索香】一界之隔（上）

by rokuku



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokuku/pseuds/rokuku
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 3





	【索香】一界之隔（上）

“你好吵啊。”  
剑士不满地瞄了眼坐在身边粗喘的厨师，眼中是与不耐烦口气完全不同的关切——当然不能叫别人看见。  
“哈啊…哈啊……绿藻头闭嘴……”  
山治一手捂着脸，浑身都是冷汗，心脏像是坏了一样狂跳不止，他捂着脸是不想叫索隆看见他脸上的泪痕。  
不知道第几个夜晚，在欢爱后疲惫地睡去，在噩梦中恐惧地惊醒，每次爬起来脸上都布满泪痕，再这样下去他非神经衰弱不可……不知道什么时候就被噩梦包围，像被什么扼住了喉咙，呼吸困难，总觉得有什么甩不掉的东西缠着他，要把他拉回深渊去……  
才不要……！！  
“又做噩梦了？”没一丁点儿人情味的索隆这次倒是不快地爬起来要看看他，害得山治随便抹了两把脸把泪痕擦干净，心下其实有些触动，原来他知道我做噩梦啊……  
“没什么，梦见跟你结婚了而已。”山治说起谎来永远这样气定神闲，不像索隆结结巴巴不会撒谎。索隆知道跟山治问不出什么，明明身体离得那么近，两颗心最近的距离只隔着两层皮肉和肋骨，其实远离得十万八千里，他对山治了解甚少，山治对他也是。  
就算知道他全身的敏感点，看过他所有高潮的样子，也不代表你了解他。  
“还不是要每天做饭给我吃要每天跟我做，结不结婚都没差啊，怕什么。”  
“……”他还真把山治问住了。  
索隆撑着头看他：“那么，做噩梦的小鬼，要不要听睡前故事？”  
“你这种童话都没读过的无趣木头能讲出什么故事。”山治这辈子最震惊的几件事之一就是这个无趣到头的绿藻头居然连童话都没看过，睡美人白雪公主什么都不知道，他能讲出什么故事来？  
“神话故事吧算是，古老神话。”索隆仔细想了想，“还算有趣，要听吗？”  
“嘛……那就讲吧，反正我睡不着，”山治点上烟，躺在他旁边，“也许你说的太无聊我就睡着了呢。”  
“也许吧，嗯——从哪里说起好呢……”索隆一时不知道小时候从老师那里听来的古老神话应该从哪里讲起，“从神明的诞生说起吧，老师跟我讲过的，一个国家诞生的古老神话，很久很久很久以前……”  
听到这里山治就噗嗤一声笑了出来：“你居然知道古老故事的开场白，不错嘛~”  
不擅长讲故事的人炸了：“好烦啊！要不要听啊你这个自以为是的臭厨子！”  
“啊—啊~听的听的，你继续。”  
“嘁……那是很久很久以前，世界上本来没有那个国家，只有一对兄妹，他们叫伊邪那岐和伊邪那美，”无视山治在听到‘很久很久以前’时又发出嗤笑声，索隆继续讲，“这对兄妹搅动大海中的泥沙，形成了一座岛，他们在那座岛上修筑了房子生活，但是岛上只有他们，很孤独很无聊，于是他们相约绕着房子的一根大柱子行走，相遇即为夫妻。”  
一直认真听着的山治没忍住惊到，烟都差点掉了：“诶？！兄妹变成夫妻？！方法这么草率吗？！！”  
“对，他们是那个国家最初的创世神，刚开始岛上只有他们，所以他们约定以不同的方向绕着柱子走，相遇即为夫妻，伊邪那岐从左向右绕行，伊邪那美从右向左绕行，相遇后，男神说‘好一位漂亮的女子！’，女神说‘好一位英俊的男子！’，然后就结婚了，先生育了这个国家的国土，又生育了这个国家的诸神，但是不幸的事也发生了。”  
索隆抬眼看看旁边的山治，他已经侧躺，撑着头仔细地听着故事，唇边星火微微发着光，那支烟快要燃到头，而这个烟枪因为听故事入了迷忘了抽烟，就任由它自己燃烧，长长的烟灰还连在上面没有掉下来。他嘴角勾起一个小弧度把山治嘴里的烟拿下来丢掉，灰紫色的眸子盯着那双蓝眸笑道：“烧完烟屁股就该烧到嘴了，白痴。”  
山治霎时间就红了脸，一把拍掉那只正轻抚自己唇角的手：“烟嘴才不会烧起来的！继、继续讲啊……不幸的事情是什么啊……”  
“好吧，那就继续讲。”恋恋不舍地把手拿开，索隆继续讲：“在伊邪那美生育火神的时候，不幸被火神烧死了。”  
“什么——？！把母亲烧死了？！这是哪里来的逆子啦！！”  
山治怒槽了一下，突然想起什么，心里一下凉了半截。小时候，父亲总是对他说，母亲的死是他造成的，是生他的时候难产造成的后遗症导致母亲身体虚弱，最后只活了八年就去世了。  
害死自己的母亲，你是，哪里来的，废物……  
察觉到他的不对劲，索隆一声不响坐起来，捞起山治把他抱在怀里，胸膛贴着山治微凉的背，又把被子裹在身上。  
“别乱动，有点冷。”索隆在山治耳边低语，果然怀里那个不安分嚷嚷的家伙马上就安静下来了，还用手肘捅了捅他，示意他继续讲，索隆把下巴放在山治头上蹭了蹭，继续说：“然后伊邪那美死了，灵魂去了黄泉，伊邪那岐思妻心切，气得杀了火神，把他切成几段，又一路追到黄泉去，总之就是感天动地想要妻子跟他回去，伊邪那美说要跟黄泉的大神商量一下，在此期间不许伊邪那岐偷看，然后就进去黄泉大殿内，很久都不出来，伊邪那岐等急了，掰断头上的一把梳子的一根梳齿点燃，悄悄走进殿内，梳齿燃烧的火焰照亮了黄泉，他看见伊邪那美的尸体已经腐烂，上面爬满了蠕动的蛆虫。”讲到这里索隆故意停顿了一下，果然怀里的山治听见尸体上满是蛆虫之后浑身都一哆嗦，他满意的勾起嘴角，又抱紧怀里的胆小鬼继续讲下去。  
“伊邪那岐吓得转身拔腿就跑，被丈夫伤透了心的伊邪那美恼羞成怒，派出女鬼去追，后来又亲自去追，最终还是被伊邪那岐逃掉了，他搬来一块大石头堵住了黄泉和人界的入口，这对夫妻从此阴阳相隔，反目成仇，女神说从现在开始我每天杀掉你一千人，男神则想出应对的办法，他每天创造一千五百人，这样国家的人数才能增长。”  
“反目成仇了吗……居然，还以为他们会幸福快乐生活在一起呢……”山治往索隆怀里缩了缩，想起他看过的童话都是美好结局，照前面这个该死的男神的痴情应该对妻子不离不弃才对，他完全没想到变成这样，这个故事居然是个BE……  
“对啊，反目成仇了。”  
“什么鬼发展……这对夫妻不是很恩爱吗？那个该死的男神不是对妻子爱的不行吗？还杀了自己的孩子泄愤……不是还追到黄泉去要把妻子带回来吗……？还以为他看见那具尸体会伤心欲绝地冲过去抱住呢……只是腐烂的尸体就击溃了他对女神的爱意……被丈夫这样伤害了的伊邪那美，一定，一定很难过吧。”山治喃喃自语，“世界上，没有坚贞不渝的爱……吗？只有金钱，利益，地位，荣誉……感情会变成没用的累赘，用什么东西就能轻易扒开的伪装……”  
索隆现在拿不准山治在想什么，每个人心里都藏着很多事，这些事在不同程度上改变一个人，山治看起来这样一个人，其实在一些问题上相当敏感。喃喃自语一会之后山治安静下来了，两个人都没有说话，这时索隆才想起件事：“你不困吗？”  
“不啊，故事还有吗？”  
“我不是给你讲睡前故事的老父亲吧。”  
“滚滚滚！我是说听着还挺有趣的，没有就算了。”  
无奈地托住怀中人的下巴，索隆用手捏他的脸引起了不满：“我还记着的倒是还有一点……还想听？”  
“反正也睡不着……就打发时间好了嘛。”山治把他的手从脸上揪下来，无聊地玩那五根和自己的手天差地别的手指，像只懒得玩球只是无聊地抓毛线头的猫。  
“我凭什么听你的……还记得的一点是关于伊邪那岐的一个儿子的故事，名字叫……啊叫什么来着……叫……唔……”  
“叫绿藻头。”山治笑嘻嘻地打岔。  
“你非要觉得我是神的儿子我也无所谓，只是没想到我在你心里居然是神之子。”  
怼完索隆才反应过来自己被摆了一道，默认了自己就是绿藻头这件蠢事。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈蠢蛋绿藻头——自己承认了！傻逼哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”他笑得发颤，转过来冲索隆做鬼脸，眼泪都笑出来了，索隆的脸涨得活像番茄成精，被这个家伙和自己气的一句话都说不出。  
“好啦好啦，我不笑了嘛，快点讲，想不起来也无所谓，就用绿藻头代替好了。”  
剑士脑子里闪过“伊邪那岐的儿子绿藻头”这一串文字，有一种吃了狗屎的感觉，好在他终于想起来了，就不用拿绿藻头或者某某某代替……  
“伊邪那岐从黄泉归来后独自生育了三个孩子，别问我他一个男人怎么做到的我不知道。长女叫天照，次女叫月读，三男叫须佐之男，伊邪那岐叫他的这三个孩子管理国家，将名为八咫镜，八尺琼曲玉，天羽羽斩的三神器赐给他们三个，我记得的故事是关于须佐之男的，因为老师说他拿的那把天羽羽斩剑真的存在，现在就在世界的某个地方，所以印象很深刻。”  
“你除了喜欢好刀喜欢好酒就没别的爱好了吗腹卷老头子……”  
“谁是腹卷老头子啊你这个好色河童！肯定还有好不好，我还喜欢饭团啊。”  
我还喜欢……你。  
山治撇撇嘴：“嘁……继续讲继续讲。”  
“有一天，一只长着八个头的大蛇诞生了，人们称它为八岐大蛇，有户人家生了八个女儿，每年被八岐大蛇吃掉一个，七个被八岐大蛇吃了，还有最后一个也即将被吃掉，须佐之男对那个女孩子一见钟情，答应帮人们除掉八岐大蛇，条件是这个女孩嫁给他，他带着父亲赐予的天羽羽斩和八桶酒来到八岐大蛇面前，趁大蛇把八个头都伸入酒桶喝酒时用神剑把那八个头全部砍了下来，杀死了八岐大蛇为人们除了害，天羽羽斩被八岐大蛇坚硬的身体和骨骼弄断了，但他在八岐大蛇的尾巴里发现一把比天羽羽斩更锋利的宝剑，于是起名为天丛云，把这把剑献给了他的姐姐天照，然后和那个女孩子幸福快乐地生活在一起。”  
“一见钟情，为了公主杀掉了恶龙，和公主生活在一起……哇，这是王子的剧本吧！”听到了一个美好的结局，是他小时候读过的那些童话式的结局，山治心情好一点了。他其实对悲伤的故事稍微有点不喜欢，人活着已经够悲伤的了，为什么不听点快乐的故事来安慰自己呢？虽然他比谁都清楚不是每个王子都被全国人民赞颂，可以打败恶龙，可以得到仙女的祝福，可以被美丽的公主爱着，可以文武双全幸福快乐，但他还是喜欢王子和公主在一起幸福生活的故事。  
“他的身份本来就是王子吧，把伊邪那岐看成国王的话，须佐之男不就是王子嘛。”  
“那把臭老头看成巴拉蒂的国王，我就是巴拉蒂的王子咯？你这是什么奇怪的逻辑啊。”  
“你这样说也可以，但你现在是草帽国王的一个士兵。”  
“我乐意给橡皮混蛋当士兵不行吗！”  
“真不巧，我是将军，卷眉士兵看见将军不行礼是要受罚的。”索隆坏笑着咬住山治的耳朵，怀里的山治皮肤敏感得一碰三抖，被咬住耳朵一下子惊得毛都竖起来了，“罚你什么好……哦对了，罚你天亮之前一声都不许笑，笑出声的话明天就要一整天都听我的。”  
“哼，你以为你的绿藻脑袋里有什么能叫我开心的事吗？”  
“那个大概没有……”索隆的声音满是惋惜。  
刚要说那你就别指望了的山治突然感觉到索隆一只手松开了他，另一只手却更用力的抱紧，然后，那只温热的手移动到他的胳肢窝……  
死命憋了一小会儿，山治就被自己敏感的身体给害死了，再也没忍住他的笑声：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！喂、哈哈哈哈哈哈、松开快松开！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
“这不是笑出来了嘛，从现在开始到明天晚上十二点，都要听我的。”  
“我没有答应你！！”  
“敢做不敢当啊。”  
“没那回事好不好！！！！”

娜美预计今天中午之前就可以到达下一座岛，已经能看见一点岛的影子了，路飞坐在狮子头上大声唱歌，嚷嚷着叫弗兰奇加快速度，最好用风来爆破。千阳号上的所有人都在祈祷即将到达的这座岛是个美丽热情的春岛，最重要的是，海军少一点或者干脆不要有海军。  
山治一晚没怎么睡，现在是他难得的休息时间，因为刚吃过早饭，离吃午饭还远，作为厨师他目前没有要做的事，所以可以休息一会，而且按照娜美的预计，大家可以在岛上吃午餐，所以他今天不用做饭了。  
“查到下一座岛的资料了吗罗宾姐？”  
“嗯，查到了，是很古老的岛呢，山上有很久以前就一直在的神社和传承着古老文化的神官、巫女，好期待呢~”一提到有古老文明什么的关于历史的东西，最开心的就是罗宾了，她对于历史的痴迷已经渗入血液，想到下一座岛上有历史悠久的文物，她就抑制不住内心的激动。  
“神社，神官，巫女？跟我的家乡很像啊。”一直在旁边闭目养神的索隆抬起头，朝前面看去。有神社的话，要不带厨子去看看吧？他应该没见过那些东西，带他去看看好了。  
坐在他旁边船舷上的山治拿脚尖碰了碰他的胳膊：“是你家乡有的那些吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“这样啊……”  
绿藻头家乡的东西会怎么样呢？他在怎样的环境下长大的……呢？突然就好奇起来了啊，……倒不如说一直都很好奇，是什么样的环境才让他长成现在这样的性格呢？是温和平静的环境吧？他的老师应该也是位温和慈祥的人吧，这家伙总是很镇定很冷静呢……了解了他的成长环境，就好像了解了他一样。  
没有臭老头的话，没有蕾玖的话，我现在大概是……糟糕透顶的性格吧。  
或许有没有山治这个人都很难说……  
“喂，厨子。”  
听见索隆叫他，山治打断自己消沉的思维抬头，“嗯？”  
“要听我的哦。”  
“才不要！”他一拳捶在手边那个绿油油的脑袋上。

岛上的气氛如他们所祈祷的那样，是个很安宁的春岛，没有海军基地，人们热情朴实，很久没来过这么棒的岛了。  
“这个东西就是……和服吗？”山治拎着一大堆衣物问索隆，“……看上去就像袍子。”  
索隆已经穿好了，他接过山治手上的蓝色和服：“嗯，这座岛上的人都穿这个，反正要待几天，不如入乡随俗，把衣服脱掉，我帮你穿。”  
“哈？我自己来就行，用不着——”话还没说完，索隆已经把他的领带扯掉了。  
“你连和服都不认识，怎么可能会穿，少啰嗦了，快点脱，换了衣服我带你去逛。”不耐烦的索隆准备把他的西装也直接扯掉了，山治护着胸拼命往后退，一副见了色狼似的表情：“喂喂都是第一次来这里你为什么一副很懂的样子啊喂！”  
“我就是在类似的文化环境中长大的啊，怎么可能像你一样一无所知。”  
最后山治还是妥协了，乖乖脱掉衣服让索隆帮他换好了和服——  
“这衣服怎么这样！像一步裙一样下摆收住的话我要怎么用腿啊！！”  
“这座岛没有海军，而且很和平，出了事你就躲到我身后去。”索隆满意地打量着换了黑色和服的山治，略宽但不太长的袖子露出他的一截小臂，和黑衣形成颜色鲜明的强烈对比，在心里暗暗吐槽穿衣方面臭厨子果然底子好之后，索隆把足袋和一双木屐丢给正在强烈反对躲到他身后去的山治，“穿在脚上，然后我们出发，你快一点，已经两点多了。”  
“我们是吃完饭才开始买衣服的啊，又不是我的错。”山治撅着嘴不情不愿把那双足袋套到脚上，这种分趾鞋袜他穿着很难受，木屐也是。“要去哪啊？走吧，你一副去晚了就赶不上投胎的样子。”  
“我带你去神社看看。”  
山治拿着支街上买的苹果糖舔，另外一根还塞在纸袋里由索隆拿着，中午买的饭团装在纸盒里，用布包起来挂在索隆的剑柄上。两个人初来乍到，还是一路上问路问过去的，一个小时之后，终于有个大叔说沿着路直走会看见山脚下的台阶，那里可以一路走到山顶，神社就在山顶上。  
“总算找到了……你为什么非要去神社？”山治咬着还剩几口的苹果糖抱怨，显然为走了那么多路表现出极度不满。  
“我带你去看看你没见过的东西啊，放心吧，你会喜欢的。”索隆知道山治开始闹脾气了，就抓起他的手腕带他继续往山上走。这座山还挺高的，在山顶上应该能看见全岛的风景。  
山治咬着苹果跟他往上走，恶狠狠地威胁道：“嘁……一副什么都知道的样子，我要是不喜欢那里，就把你一脚从山顶上踹下去！”  
“要是能做到的话就尽管试试，假如你知道怎么抬腿的话。”  
“还不是你非要我换这麻烦的东西！”  
“……因为你穿这身很好看。”他没停下脚步，只是低声说了这样一句，男人低沉的嗓音明明和往常一样的，语气也是，可在山治听来就是有一种说不清道不明的温柔。  
风在耳边掠过，好像带着谁温柔的笑声，枝叶间的鸟鸣变得清晰，一声两声，在风里山中显得那么空灵，两双木屐有节奏的磕在青石板上，四个声音，咔哒咔哒的，他能听见自己的心跳声，却不像是自己的，感觉很遥远，倒像山顶上什么人在敲鼓。  
嘿，听见吗山治，他说你穿这身很好看。  
就像跟喜欢的人说我喜欢你穿这身。  
因为这句话，一直到走到半山腰时他都没说一句话，只是红着脸任由索隆拉着他往上走。  
“听，”索隆突然停下来，闭上眼睛，嘴角勾起一丝微笑，一直脸红得像番茄精一样的山治这才后知后觉自己走神一路了，“松涛声，听起来很美吧。”  
山治向下面看去，绿色塞满了视线，这里虽然不到山顶，但视野已经足够开阔，那些树木好像都在一条线上似的，这样高的地方风已经大起来了，一阵风把山治柔软的金发撩起，他的蓝眼睛注视着的林海也被掀起一层浪，那些看起来明明在一条线上的绿色开始高低起伏，像极了起风时海里的波浪在翻涌，索隆站在他上面一个台阶上，温热的手掌沿着他的手腕扣住那只手，静静地站在山治的身后看着他猎猎作响的衣袖。  
“好安静……松涛声，好安静。”风平浪静之后，山治仍然看着下面的林海发呆，索隆取出第二根糖苹果塞给他，把发愣的金发男人拉起来继续往前走。  
“看够了就走吧，山顶上还有好东西。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
“唔……”  
不用回头都知道这个容易害羞的圈圈眉又害羞得脸红了，不过索隆还是回头偷瞄了，他可不想错过山治红着脸舔红红的苹果糖的可爱模样。果然，稍稍一转头就看见跟在他后面的山治低着头咬苹果糖外面裹着的糖衣，金发垂在脸上半遮住绯红的脸，脸上的颜色和手中那颗红红的糖苹果糖像到极点，当然也像那颗苹果糖一样勾起人的食欲。  
他是知道山治喜欢开阔的地方才带他过来的，这点其实很好猜，以前在梅丽号山治就喜欢在瞭望台发呆。在他的家乡，每次去山顶的神社都要走长长的石阶，一路走到山顶，中途的风景就美不胜收，无论是谁都会喜欢的。  
“呐、这家伙真的是绿藻头吗……那个讨厌的绿藻头吗？”  
走了一会，索隆听见山治的小声嘀咕，好像在傻兮兮的跟手里那颗苹果糖说话似的，他翻了个白眼。  
“到了吗？”山治终于把自己的脸红平息下来，忍住不去看被索隆握紧的手，抬起头问他。  
“快了，看见那个朱红色的门了吗？那儿就是。”  
“朱红色的门？朱红色……呃……那东西是门？”  
“嗯，那叫鸟居，就是一种门，是一种象征意义的门，有区分内外的作用。”索隆耐心地给山治解释，“我的家乡也有神社，供奉神社的神官说鸟居是一种结界，外面是人间，里面是神的世界。”  
“好奇怪的东西……不和墙连接却是一道门？”  
“我也奇怪过，但神官强调说那是结界，因为神社住着神明，用鸟居来分开人的世界和神的世界，走吧，到那儿去。”  
说着索隆又要继续往前，山治抓住他的手不肯动：“那休息一下啦……我好累，而且饿了。”  
被拽住了的索隆无奈地回头：“你不是一直都在吃吗。”  
“这个哪够……”  
“你吃了一颗苹果了，正在吃第二颗。”他看着好像有点委屈巴巴的人挑眉。  
“……我要休息！！”山治不干了，挣脱索隆的手直接就地坐了下来，朝后面的索隆一伸手，“饭团！”  
“……”索隆只好跟着坐下来，解下挂在剑柄上的布包递给他，山治接过布包，把手里的苹果糖塞给索隆，拿出饭团泄愤似的咬了一大口。  
“噗嗤……你不是满嘴用餐礼仪吗，今天怎么跟饿死鬼似的。”索隆也拿了一个吃，饶有兴趣地看着山治。  
其实很少见过山治这么孩子气的表情，也很少见他这么任性，他们做爱，但是没有告白，一起逛街购物，但算不上特别交心，开心的时候会接吻，但节日的时候没有玫瑰，是很普通的肉体关系而已，大海上很少有女人，男人和男人解决性欲在水手间一点儿也不少见，普通到不能再普通。索隆察觉到今天自己对厨子宠溺过头了，所以今天的山治格外任性。也没什么别的意思，只是想试着把对他的好表现出来，他最近状态似乎不太好，总是哭着从噩梦里惊醒，又装得一副气定神闲无事发生的样子继续睡，他会抱着肩发抖一夜，索隆都知道，因为山治惊醒后索隆基本也不会再睡了。他担心他，却不知道怎么说，任何一种稍微不当的说法或许都会被误认为嘲笑，厨子不争强好胜，但他好强，不想让别人看见自己脆弱的一面，他从厨子身上知道了一个人骨头再硬身体再结实，也是容易受伤的脆弱生命，说错一句话就可能给他心里再添上一道疤，哪怕你是想关心他。  
索隆学着妥协，学着温柔，学着小心翼翼，可山治眼下的乌青还是在加重，黑眼圈在他白皙的皮肤上那么显眼，让索隆感到无力。这好像比成为世界第一的大剑豪还要难，他只要变强，不断变强，这样就离世界第一越来越近，可厨子在他变强的一天天里还带着那该死的黑眼圈，笑得心事重重。  
他想试着帮帮他的啊。  
再次出发后山治拿回了他的苹果糖跟在索隆身后，踢着自己脚上的木屐：“说什么不饿，结果拿了四个饭团我吃一个的功夫你把三个吃下去了。”  
“怪你自己吃的太慢，还能怪谁。”  
山治扮鬼脸：“怪你这个臭腹卷怪，一张嘴半个饭团就没了，唔……脚好难受……”  
“忍忍，别跟个女人似的娇气，何况这座岛上女人也穿这个，习惯了就好。”  
“习惯什么啊我又不一辈子住在这里，还好有袜子……否则非磨出茧来不可。”  
有一句没一句的互怼闲聊着，转眼就到了，朱红色的鸟居立在两米远的地方，他们到山顶了。  
“走啦，神社里有一棵树，你在下面就看见了吧？好像是十几个人手拉手才能完全抱住的树呢，那里面还有新奇的东西，跟我来。”  
索隆说着就大步朝前走，山治跟上去，他看着索隆穿过鸟居，心里却升起一阵恐惧。

【供奉神社的神官说鸟居是一种结界，外面是人间，里面是神的世界。】

外面是人间，里面是神的世界。  
里面是……神的世界。  
我这样的人，有资格进入神的世界吗？  
我这样的，害死自己母亲的人，打碎救命恩人梦想的人，拖累别人的人，最终害自己也惶恐不已的人……  
我这样不堪的人，有资格吗，进入神的世界吗……？  
我……很清楚。  
【你不配。】  
索隆没有察觉到他没跟上来，越走越远，他现在和索隆隔着两个世界了。  
索隆在神的世界，他在人的世界。  
呼吸……好困难……  
他下意识用手抓脖子，好像有看不见的绳索紧紧勒住了他的脖子，用力在脖子上抓出痕迹来想要让绳索松开，苹果糖掉在地上，摔碎了一小片糖衣。  
踏不过去的……你没有资格，你不配。  
【简直毫无存在意义。】  
咔哒。  
山治后退了一步，惊恐地看着鸟居和索隆的背影。  
【当然是父亲希望他真的死掉啦。】  
我不配……我……进不去的……会被拒之门外……  
咔哒，咔哒，咔哒。  
【我是你父亲这件事，你千万不要向他人提起。】  
神的世界不允许……不会允许我污染……  
咔哒、咔哒、咔哒、咔哒……  
索隆听见越来越远的木屐声回头时，山治已经退到石板边缘，眼看就要翻下去，他却毫不自觉地抓着脖子。  
“妈的！”索隆咒骂了一句，以最快的速度冲了过去。  
好难受、好难受……救救我……谁都好拜托救救我……不、不要救我、别再有人因为我而失去什么了！我没办法、我没办法还给他们……别救我……！  
身体失去平衡，视线中的东西好像都开始上移，他觉得自己在往下飘，直到一条有力的手臂揽住他的背，那种失重感才消失了。  
“你！在做什么啊白痴！清醒点！！”索隆把他的手拉开，看见脖子上触目惊心的抓痕，已经流血了。  
“我……不进去……我不……”山治害怕地缩了缩，抱住肩发抖，修长的手指抓紧衣料，引得索隆心里一阵抽痛。  
到底为什么害怕成这样啊！  
“没什么好害怕的，没事，跟着我往前走就是了，”索隆抚摸他的背帮他放松下来，放轻了声音怕惊到他似的，“那里什么都没有，你做噩梦了而已，就算真的有什么……”  
他听见他说话，犹如神谕：  
“我为你，斩开。”

TBC.


End file.
